Captain, Husband, Father
by LetheSara
Summary: 'Didst thou ever want to be a pirate'


_A/N: Let's play a little game I like to call 'Guess who my new favourite actor is?'  
No prizes for guessing, unless you really want an imaginary hug and/or a Harry Potter character of your choice to have your way with. _

_This piece is inspired by the 2003 remake of 'Peter Pan' and 'Harry Potter', both of which star the aforementioned new favourite actor. _

_No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing. _

* * *

**Captain, Husband, Father**

'_Didst thou ever want to be a pirate?'_

The words oozed like honey from his lips, the proposition remaining long after his velvet voice had drawled the question.

His eyes gleamed forget-me-not blue, his lips twisted into a sly smile. His hair whipped around his face, his unruly locks only adding to his mysterious allure.  
The sword by his hip swayed gracefully along with its master, its hilt glistening in the light.

The man's appearance was enough to frighten most people into compliance, his voice reassuring enough to calm them.  
It was obvious he shouldn't be trusted, yet unavoidable.

But through all of this, by far the most terrifying thing about him was the iron hook that took the place of his right hand. The metal was dull, but razor sharp; enough to kill a man with a single blow.

Which, of course, he had no qualms in doing.

Despite all of this, the child's face glowed with excitement.

'Yes' he breathed. 'Oh yes.'

The pirate grinned and clapped the boy on the shoulder, drew his sword and gently handed it to his newest crewmate.

'And what should we call you then lad?'

The child thought about the question for a long moment, his brow furrowed in concentration.

'Little Dragon.' He answered with a grin.

'Very well then Little Dragon.' A nod greeted the boy's response along with an approving smile.

'Now, what say we go and find some buried treasure?'

'Aye, aye Captain!' the boy saluted, marching behind the Captain.

They searched high, they searched low, they tore the entire house apart looking for even the tiniest trace of some sort of treasure, but all they found was a questioning look on the face of a tall, thin, blond-haired woman.

'Avast ye wench!' Little Dragon cried to her. The woman looked furious.

'Did you teach him that?' she demanded of the Captain.

He looked nervous and tried to avoid her gaze, quickly changing the topic.

'Is that by any chance a treasure map you have in your possession dear lady?' She rolled her eyes as she thrust the piece of parchment in her hand at his chest.

'Thank you honey.' He whispered as he pecked her on the cheek, much to the disgust of Little Dragon. She smiled as she watched her two boys run off down the hall to continue their search.

The followed the hand-drawn map step for step, round twists and bends, through archways and over obstacles until it led them to a heavy wooden door.

'Open it Little Dragon.' The pirate told him quietly.

The boy took a deep breath, stepped forward and turned the handle.

He gasped at what he saw.

The Captain just smiled.

Though little light shone into the little dim room, its contents still sparkled and shimmered in the sort of way only treasure can.

The floor was scattered with silver Sickles, littered throughout were tiny bronze Knuts adding variety to the sea of grey. But towering impressively towards the ceiling were piles upon piles of solid gold Galleons.

The two pirates were silent as they took in the sight before them. Slowly they turned to face each other, identical grins spreading across their faces.

'GALLEON BATH!' They yelled in unison at the top of their lungs as they scrambled forward into the room and began to immerse themselves in the riches.

Their celebrations, however, were cut short at the reappearance of the blond woman at the door.

'Lucius! Draco!' She scolded. 'Really!'

'Oh mum…' Little Dragon moaned, his shoulders sagging visibly.

'Narcissa…' The Captain pleaded with her. 'Do you want to join us?' His voice was riddled with amusement, temptation and just the slightest hint of seduction. Though that they would save for later.

She rolled her eyes at him.

'You know you want to.'

It might have been her husband's expression, the ridiculous outfit or simply the fact that he and Draco were covered in money, but she couldn't resist. A smile crept across her thin lips as she plunged herself into the masses of gold and silver beside her son and husband.

While it wasn't quite a typical day in the Malfoy household, it wasn't too far off the mark.

Beneath the cold, aloof exteriors of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were two people who sincerely loved each other and their only son Draco.

Family meant the world to them and nothing could ever come between that kind of love.

* * *

When everything had been said and done for the day, Lucius Malfoy, minus the costume, traipsed through the halls of the Manor, his seven year old son half asleep in his arms.

'Father' he stirred in his exhaustion. 'I don't ever want to grow up.'

Lucius smiled sadly.

'I know Draco, but all children grow up.'

'Except one.' Little Dragon finished with a sly, sleepy smile.

Looking down at the child in his arms, he couldn't help but be proud of his only son.

'I love you Draco.' Four little words he didn't say nearly enough, yet felt ever moment of every day.

'I love you too Dad. I love you too.'

* * *

That same day somewhere in England, on a quiet street, in an unassuming little house, a small black-haired boy the same age as Draco was cruelly locked in the cupboard under the stairs. As he sat there silently and miserably, he wished he could grow up and leave behind those wretched people he called his family, forget about them and start a new life. But he couldn't.

For him, there was no such thing as fairies.


End file.
